<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm not a clone, you matter to me by AllisonDiamond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211228">i'm not a clone, you matter to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond'>AllisonDiamond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hollow (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Character Study, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Self-Esteem Issues, Short &amp; Sweet, Texting, adam's a bad flirt, kai's a blushing baby, well texting that's more like dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai might be a clone of the real Kai, but to him, he's the real Kai, and that's enough to him. And his life isn't that important from his real one except for Adam. Maybe.</p><p>Or:<br/>The fic where Kai thinks too much about things and Adam's terrible at flirting. That's it. That's the entire fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam &amp; Kai (The Hollow), Adam/Kai (The Hollow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm not a clone, you matter to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clone, the word doesn’t quite roll off Kai’s tongue. It feels too weird, too crazy, almost unreal. He feels real, the world around him feels weird, his friends, that feels real, too. Yet they aren’t real, not in the literal sense; they are just a bunch of computer codes. But to him — to all of them really — they are real.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They live and breathe just like everybody else. They eat, sleep, and cry like any other real person out there. So yeah, maybe he isn’t the real Kai, but he’s Kai, not digital code Kai, not Kai the replacement, just Kai. And that’s actually not such a bad thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Obviously, he is never going to forget that he is in a game. He doubts even Weirdy’s ‘magical powers’ can change that. He can learn to live with that, though. And sure, he wakes up more times that he can count, dreaming of a glitchy code swallowing his entire world whole, but that’s like totally fine now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Davis is there to comfort, making him those extra chewy, chunky chocolate chip cookies served with a fresh glass of milk. His parents, they were always out, always on business, at some fancy elite parties. Just like his other self, he has learned to deal with that gaping hole in his life, the one which his parents were supposed to close by kissing his boo boos away and giving him a pat on the back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They were, are, too busy for those kind of things. That’s fine. Really, it is. He looks out the windows, watches as the stars scatter around the night sky, finding the perfect place to rest until the sun comes up, and a few tears settle across his eyes. He quickly wipes them away with the back of his sleeve. It’s no use crying over something that he can’t change. His parents are who they are. He can’t change them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Besides, he has Davis, wonderful, sweet Davis, who is always there to tuck him in his bed, read him a bedtime story, and just be there for him. He may be a bit too old to be tucked in now, but Davis is and always has been there for him. In a way, he replaces that gaping hole his parents left by never being there when he needed. So really, he really shouldn’t be complaining that much. Also, he has cool fire blasting powers, a superhero in his own right!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Plus, he has his friends. Mira, Vanessa, and heck, even that Reeve. That guy sure can be unlikable at times, but he is a good friend. Heck, he even offers his shoulder to cry on one time when The Hollow — the world, not the game, or is it the other way around? — becomes too much for Kai to handle. He’s really a good bro, not that Kai would ever tell him that to his face. Reeve is a really scary dude, and the last thing he wants to do is piss the guy off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And then there’s Adam. Calm and collected Adam, sometimes hot-headed Adam, Adam the self-sacrificing hero, yeah that Adam. He’s really great. Whenever Kai is feeling down, or just out of sorts, Adam is there. He’d just sit there, maybe bump shoulders with Kai to make him feel better, and then he would give him this big, radiant smile. And yeah, it doesn’t magically erase Kai’s problems away, but sometimes, it’s that one, small insignificant thing that makes everything so much better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai smiles at that memory. Adam, I-don’t-give-up-Adam, is the coolest dude around, and Kai thinks he might, just a little bit, be falling in love with him. It’s so weird. One moment, he was utterly and completely in love with Vanessa, and the next, he’s falling hard and fast for his best friend, the one that’s a guy. Not sweet Mira or hot Vanessa. Nope, it’s Adam. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But can you blame him? Adam is irresistible. Kai is pretty much Adam can be a teen model if he wants to, with that chiseled jaw, that beautifully styled hair, those small yet smoky eyes, that perfect button nose, and those perfectly shaped lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai sighs. Adam’s so gorgeous, breathtakingly handsome even. And Kai, well, he’s Kai. Average looking, nothing special about it other than his super power. And he talks too much and gets easily scared. Why would Adam ever want a guy like Kai (who didn’t have a total freakout session about having a crush on Adam right in front of him) when he could have his pick of guys?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except he defies all logic and chooses Kai. Plain, boring Kai.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> To this day, Kai is still surprised that he and Adam are dating. No, they are not in love, not yet anyway. He think he might be in love with Adam, but he isn’t too sure. They are sixteen years old, just found out that they are clones, and well, you know, their relationship is still relatively new. They are taking it slow, trying to work out every kinks and wonks before they are ready to say the ‘l’ word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Heck, they still haven’t even kissed. All they have done is hold hands and the quick peck on the cheeks. Vanessa laughs at them, says they are worse than snails, but they are taking it slow. They have a lot to work through. It’s not easy waking up one day and to find out that your world, your memories, and pretty much everything isn’t yours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No use of thinking of that now.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He picks him his phone from the nightstand, turns the brightness up a bit, and finds Adam on his contact list.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Hey, he texts, can’t sleep. What’s up?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He doesn’t have to wait long before he has a reply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam: Thinking of how I can get back at Reeve for ruining my favorite shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Dude. *rolls his eyes* You wear the same black shirt all the time except for that black suit. Have I ever told how rocking you looked in that tux? *winks, winks*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: I did look good, didn’t I? *He can see Adam smirking.* You look cute in that sailor uniform. If you had asked me to sail away with you, I might have said yes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai blinks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: I was a sailor boy, Adam. Pretty sure I couldn’t have sailed you away to the mighty roaring seas. The most I could do is take you to the sailor boy’s cabin where you could help me with my chores, no, DO ALL OF THEM. Hey, I like the sound of that! Me, sitting, not getting totally seasick while my doting boyfriend does all of my chores, and steal me food from the kitchens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: I wouldn’t mind doing that, Adam texts back. As long as you’re happy. Wait, scratch that, I’ll be your knight in shinning armor, and whisk you away to a magical adventure!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai shakes his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai:Oh god, you’re so bad at this. Dude, you really need to stop visiting that ‘cheesy pickup lines’ website.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: I’m irresistible. You say so yourself. *Kai imagines he’s winking.* Who wouldn’t want me as their Prince Charming?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: That you are. But yeah, I’m going to pass on the whole Prince Charming thing. I think I just want ‘I’m going to sit here and sulk’ Adam, not some stuffy Prince Charming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: I don’t sulk! *Kai imagines he’s pouting, that cute pout that makes Kai likes him even more.* I brood. There’s a difference.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Are you for real? Did you just admit that you’re the King of Brooding?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: Yes. I do. I’ve tried to deny it for so long. *There’s a pause in Adam’s text.* But finally, after years of denying it, it has finally caught up to me. It’s time for me to claim my title, rightfully so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Oh, you’re such a dork. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kai falls back on his pillows, laughing so hard, he swears he could bring the entire mansion down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: I thought you were the dork and I was the hot one?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Hey! What’re you saying? That I’m not hot! I’ll have you know I’ve dated really, really hot people. As a matter of fact, I’m dating a really hot dude.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: Hmm, should I be worried? Tell me his name, and I’ll go pay him a visit. Maybe even show him some of my nonhuman strength.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Sure, you should be worried. You see, the dude I’m dating, well, he even has super strength! He can lift a rock with just the tip of his finger. He’s so dreamy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: Wow, I thought I was the only one who could do that. Hmm, seems like I need to have a talk with Weirdy. Tells him that he can’t be bringing around around hot, superhuman guys around here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Really, Adam? You’re so freakin’ weird, lol. You’re lucky I really like you. Or else I’d have went with that other hot guy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: As if there’s any other guy that’s hotter than me. Well, maybe you. You’re pretty hot if I do say so myself. And sweet. And funny. And you have the cutest smile. When you’re in a room, you brighten it with just being there. And when you get embarrassed, your nose does this funny, twitchy thing, and your ears get all red and cute.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Are you trying to make me blush, dude? *Kai’s cheeks redden* Well, if you are, it’s not blushing. I mean working.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: Sure, I believe you, Kai.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: I’m not! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: Uh-huh, I believe you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: I really am not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: You keep on telling yourself. I should let you go. I don’t want Davis to come in and see that you’re a blushing mess.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: I’m not blushing. You’re blushing!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: Tell that to your redder-as-a-tomato face. Night, Kai. Here, have one of my kissy face. Wait, you’re not going to get even redder, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Ugh. I hate you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: Nah, you like, like me. How can you say no to this pretty face? *sends a pic of him smirking with bed hair*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Did you just sent me a pic of you with bed hair? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: Are you still blushing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: I hate you. I’m going to bed now. Ugh, I really, really hate you right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adam: Bye, blushing baby. Sleep tight, don’t let the blushing bugs bite you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai: Shut up, Adam, he texts, as his face gets redder than the ripest, reddest strawberry.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kai might just be clone, but to him, that doesn’t matter. He feels things, his heart beat twice as fast when Adam’s around him, and his heart aches when his parents leave for another one of their trip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If those doesn’t make him real, then what does? He doesn’t have time nor does he care to look into that. For him, he’s real. His feelings for Adam, those are real. His friendship, that is also real. And his red, blushing face, that’s sadly real too. Screw that, Adam, for making him blush like that!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So yeah, Kai is as real as they come, and nothing is ever going to change that. And with that, he holds Adam’s photo close to his chest, and is ready for whatever the world decides to throw his way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt weird writing this but hey, it's the first thing I was able to write for months after not being able to writing anything. Excuse the butcher of these characters and the bad, oh so, bad grammar. And don't judge my texting. I needed some dialogues, okay? </p><p>Come say hi on <a href="http://harry-lloyds.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>